


What Happens in Vancouver, Doesn't Stay in Vancouver

by SoftServeTY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sort Of, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftServeTY/pseuds/SoftServeTY
Summary: While in the middle of touring with SuperM, Mark decides to answer one of Johnny’s video calls, one thing leads to another and next thing he knows he’s deliberately trying to flirt with Johnny while in his “Don’t moose with me” underwear.Such a shame that the repercussions of his actions are waiting for him when he returns back to the dorm.(alternatively, Mark shows Johnny his ass and they’re both pent up from the blatant teasing and time away from each other)
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 24
Kudos: 325





	What Happens in Vancouver, Doesn't Stay in Vancouver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkyrabbitfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyrabbitfox/gifts).



> This was completely inspired by the lovely Kinah's johnmark art, please check it out [here](https://twitter.com/milkyrabbitfox/status/1227186975972573189?s=20) and bless your eyes!

“Unf” Mark sighs as he lets his legs give out and flops face first right onto the bed of his hotel room.

He’s not unaccustomed to the sore feeling of his muscles after an energetic concert, his limbs are like dead weight that he can hardly lift any longer. He breathes in a deep inhale and the universal scent of hotel laundry fills his nose. Right now he would love nothing more than to crawl up the bed and under the covers, but he knows that future Mark would be appalled that he would have to take a shower in the morning after marinating in his own sweat for the night. He’s also almost positive that future Mark will not want to wake up early enough to take said shower, so he doesn’t have much of an option.

He heaves himself up on unsteady arms and even more unsteady legs, dragging his feet to the bathroom. The shower isn’t nearly as bad as he imagined when he’s actually in it, in fact he doesn’t want to get out after the hot water hits his aching muscles with just the right amount of pressure.

To his dismay, he decides to get out because he knows that they have an early flight to catch in the morning and last he checked the time was already nearing midnight. He walks back into the bedroom of his room and searches through the disarray that is his suitcase for something to sleep in.

He lifts up a red shirt and underneath it emerges the famed blue ‘Don’t moose with me’ underwear that Johnny had bought for him last time in Vancouver when they were on tour with NCT 127. Sure Mark may have his qualms with Johnny showing the world what a pair of his underwear looks like, but he can’t really be upset when it was gifted to him.

The cartoonish drawing of the moose with ridiculous sunglasses tugs a grin from Mark’s lips, and the cringe-worthy pun is what tips him over the edge and makes him scoff with a reluctant laugh. Silly underwear aside, he’s starting to run out of clean clothes and he can’t deny that these aren’t comfortable—besides he’s come full circle, what better place to wear this than when he’s in Vancouver with SuperM?

He plucks the underwear and shirt from his luggage, pulling them onto and over his body. Just as he does that, he hears the jarring vibrating of his phone against the hardwood of the table beside his bed, probably Taeyong asking him if he’ll come with him to have a late night snack run for him to satisfy his sweet tooth. He swears his heart stops beating for a second when he reads Johnny’s name requesting a video chat.

Speak of the devil.

He answers the call without a second thought, admittedly missing the other after being away for weeks. He’s instantly greeted with a fully dressed Johnny, in fact it looks like he might be going out, and suddenly Mark feels under-dressed.

“Hey,” Johnny’s voice though usually full and deep sounds too small through the speaker, “what’s up?”

“Not me, I’m practically a walking corpse. I was just about to go to sleep.” Mark laughs but he can’t deny the urge to sleep tugging at his eyelids.

“Oh, is this a bad time then? Should I call back another time?” Johnny asks as he moves about his room, looking like he’s gathering some things to head out.

“No it’s fine, I can talk for a few minutes.” Mark replies as he does the same, continuing about his nighttime skincare routine and packing up little things here and there so that he has less to do in the morning. “What are you about to go do?”

“I’m going out with Jaehyun to the gym, we just got back from eating dinner and now I feel like I need to maintain these abs that I’ve earned for the comeback, you know?” Johnny jokes but the thought of exercising right now makes a disgusted shiver run down Mark’s spine.

But then the memory of Johnny’s toned body seers his brain like a brand. Johnny had looked illegally sexy during the recording for their comeback MV, but something about Johnny’s body being put on display for the other members and the rest of the world to see when usually Mark was the only who had the pleasure of witnessing it—of feeling it in the bedroom—made something similar to jealousy sit sour on his tongue. Mark has an older sibling so sharing is something that he’s used to practicing, but he definitely doesn’t want to share Johnny.

Mark is so lost in his thoughts that he’s hardly registering what Johnny is saying anymore until he hears a startled gasp escape Johnny’s lips.

“Is that the underwear that I bought you?” Johnny asks innocently but Mark can hear the faint breathlessness to his voice.

Mark almost wonders how Johnny knows, because the camera couldn’t possibly be showing anything below his waist, but then he notices the way Johnny isn’t looking at him on the screen, he’s looking past him. Mark turns around and that’s when he realizes that he’s standing in front of the full length mirror.

Normally Mark would be at least a little embarrassed under these circumstances—something very intimate about being caught in your underwear despite it covering all the important bits—but with the way he can tell that he’s already caught Johnny off guard in the best way possible gives him the upper hand and an ego high that he’s not about to let simmer down just yet.

“It is,” Mark catches the hem of the garment between his fingers, rubbing the soft material between them innocently, “they’re really comfortable.”

Mark hooks his finger under the leg of where he was rubbing the material and pulls the leg up just a little, showing off more of his toned thigh. Johnny’s silence serves as further proof that Mark is having an effect on him, because if he wasn’t then Johnny would be cracking dumb jokes right now. But no, Mark has his full attention right now, rightfully so because he’s sure that Johnny has been missing him while Mark’s been away on tour too.

Mark’s eyes flit to the screen where he can see that it looks like Johnny is staring at his ass and Mark doesn’t blame him, it’s impressive what weeks of practice and concert stages can do for the ass, Mark hasn’t felt this lifted and plump in forever. It’s that knowledge that gives Mark the courage to take it a step further.

“Thank you for getting them for me,” Mark begins as he lifts the leg up further, beyond what would be considered decent as his cheek peeks out in silent greeting, “I wish that you could feel them, hyung.”

It’s a trap, because Mark knows that he’s actually not talking about Johnny feeling the material of the underwear, no, he wants Johnny’s large palms on each of his cheeks, and he also knows that Johnny isn’t thinking about the underwear anymore either. It’s a dirty move and Mark knows it, but he’s never been one to fight fair, and he knows that he’s won when he hears a strained breath get caught in Johnny’s throat.

Johnny has stopped with what was occupying him long ago and now his pupils are practically shaking as they stay glued to the sliver of skin that Mark has suggestively shown. Only when Mark lets the hem slip from his fingers and the garment covers his cheek once again does Johnny seem to get his bearings.

“I um, I gotta go.” His eyelids blink abnormally fast as if he’s trying to come to terms with what just happened and he darts his tongue out to wet his lips.

Before Mark even has time to retaliate, the call ends abruptly. Mark can’t even begin to fathom the disappointment in his chest, or in the half chub that he now has to either take care of alone or let it calm down on its own. He doesn’t know what he had been expecting, but maybe a filthy mutual masturbation induced orgasm would have been nice.

Whatever, it’s too late in the night for Mark to be worrying about it, especially when he has a schedule to stick to along with the rest of SuperM tomorrow. He’s too tired to even pump out a stress relieving orgasm now that his muse is gone. He climbs into bed and kicks the covers out of annoyance until they fall into place comfortably, hoping that he doesn’t have a wet dream that just adds fuel to his already simmering fire.

*

Mark always misses Korea after he’s been abroad for a while, he misses his dorm, he misses the rest of his members, but most importantly, he misses Johnny. Despite not growing up in the dorm, Mark feels a sense of home when he steps over the threshold of the door.

Taeyong is already stomping towards the kitchen where a mountain of dishes can be seen, and Ten makes himself scarce to head for the WayV dorm to avoid the lecture that Taeyong is about to give everyone.

In the distance Mark can hear Taeyong whining about how are they supposed to make dinner now that there are no dishes to cook with? But he doesn’t pay it any mind because all his fatigued mind can think about right now is bedbedbedbedbed. He hauls his luggage into his and their manager’s shared room, rolling the suitcase into a corner to worry about at another time.

With the last ounce of his energy he flops backwards onto his beloved bed. He lets his eyes flutter shut to spare himself from the harsh fluorescent lighting of the room and takes in a much needed deep breath, finally able to wind down and relax after the exhausting SuperM tour. That moment of peace is short lived though, because then there’s a knock on the frame of his open door.

“You can probably hear the nagging from here, but Taeyong is opting to eat out instead of cooking something here. Everyone is going, do you want to come with?”

Mark knows this voice all too well, he’d recognize it anywhere, so when he cracks open an eye and he has a face to match with the voice he isn’t surprised in the slightest that it’s Johnny. He’s sporting a white shirt and grey joggers, already having gotten comfortable for the evening given that the time is just a little before dinner.

He’s leaning against the door frame and Mark hates to admit that he looks damn good even doing something so simple as that. The improved muscle definition really doesn’t help Mark’s case either, not when he can see the outline of Johnny’s pectorals through his shirt and his biceps straining the material around his arms.

Mark mulls over the idea of dinner for a moment, but he hasn’t really been hungry since the airplane food, though not the best tasting it’s oddly filling. More importantly, what he wants more right now is to be with Johnny, severely deprived after having nothing more than some video calls and texting here and there for the past few weeks.

He beckons Johnny over with a lazy wave of the hand and smiles faintly when the larger man follows his lead. Johnny sits on a small side of the bed that Mark isn’t currently sprawled across and leans down to press a fond kiss to his forehead. Mark stifles most of the whine in his throat from Johnny’s kiss landing not where he wanted it, but some of it is audible anyway.

Johnny pulls back to grin mischievously down at him, “Miss me?” He coos fiendishly.

Mark is over this whole waiting ordeal, so now that Johnny is finally within reach again, he’s not about to be deprived any longer. He loops his hand around to the back of Johnny’s head and pulls him down to slot their lips together. It’s rushed and messy, absent of any of the sweet kisses that Mark is sure Johnny would have given him instead just to rile him up slowly.

Mark is impatient and while he would never say it aloud, desperate. He’s been missing Johnny for a while, but that video call between them in Vancouver really served as the cherry on top and now Mark can’t hold back any longer.

A wave of pleasure ripples throughout his body when he catches Johnny’s lip between his teeth and it earns him a surprised growl. It soon backfires though, because Johnny parts Mark’s lips farther apart with a thumb tugging on his chin and he presses his tongue in deep. Despite Mark’s growing horniness, he’s still fatigued, so it’s hard for him to keep up with Johnny’s assault to his lips and tongue.

Mark has to break away first—reluctantly because he is the one who started this—to catch his breath. He looks up at Johnny while he’s panting for breath, and the embers in his lower stomach from Vancouver burn with new fuel added to the fire at the sight of the situation he’s in—pinned underneath of Johnny’s large frame, his pupils dark with hunger and blown out, and his lips wet and red from having been attached to Mark’s just seconds ago.

Mark lets his other hand that isn’t holding Johnny down closer to him wander underneath Johnny’s shirt and travel along the expanse of his freshly toned abdomen. His fingers rise and fall between the divots of muscle and his thumb rubs absentmindedly at the trail of hair below his navel. Johnny sighs approvingly at the wordless compliments from Mark, letting him shower his body with praise.

“So is that a no for going out to eat?” Johnny teases as he presses a chaste kiss to Mark’s cheek.

“The only eating out that you should be doing tonight is me.” Mark doesn’t know where the surge of confidence comes from, but it’s out in the open now and he can’t deny his statement.

It’s worth it though because he can hear the breath hitch in Johnny’s throat and he stops breathing all together for a moment.

 _Got him_.

Something shifts in Johnny and he positively looks like he wants to eat Mark alive, but before Mark can enjoy the spoils of his treasure, there’s a presence from the hallway.

“Ahem,” Yuta clears his throat from the doorway with the door still very clearly open, “I was told to ask if you guys are coming or not?”

If Mark can help it, yes, they will be coming tonight.

They’re fairly certain that everyone in the dorms knows about their relationship despite never blatantly admitting it, but the longing stares, lingering touches, and hushed moans are hard to miss when they live in such close quarters. Despite knowing that, it doesn’t help the small flush that blooms on Mark’s face at being caught and Johnny scrambles off of him to stop looking like a tiger about to devour his prey.

“Uh, Mark said that he’s not feeling that well—tired from the flight and all that, you get it. And I had a big lunch so I’m not hungry.” Johnny tries to be inconspicuous, but the way he’s fumbling over his words leaves little to be unknown.

Mark doesn’t have to be trained in reading body language to know that Yuta doesn’t buy that for a second, if it’s not the suspicious arch of his eyebrow then it’s the way that his arms are crossed and his hip is popped out to one side.

The air is tense between them and Mark doesn’t know why, because it’s not like Yuta can stop them from fucking here and now, but the embarrassment remains and Mark has a feeling that Yuta is going to talk to the other members about how they’re going to stay back in the dorms to bang. Whatever, maybe they’ll give them more time if that’s the case.

“Alright,” Yuta finally says as he uncrosses his arms and turns on his heel, “y'all are eating sausage tonight, got it. Could have just said that to begin with.” He tuts before turning the corner and is out of sight.

Mark practically chokes upon merely hearing the words. Damn Yuta and his sharp tongue.

Johnny stands in the middle of the room mortified while Mark struggles to breathe, both thoroughly wrecked after having been thrown under the bus by Yuta. Nevertheless, what’s done is done, pride aside, and Johnny quietly shuts and locks the door behind him. Probably should have done that from the beginning.

Mark brushes the embarrassing incident to the side and gets back to the task at hand, which is to have Johnny blow his back out. He’s already fumbling with the button of his jeans as Johnny saunters back over to the bed.

“Eager?” Johnny mocks annoyingly, because Mark is willing to bet that Johnny is no better off, but he won’t go into that right now because if admitting the gets Johnny inside of him faster then so be it.

“You’re the one who left me with blue balls that night in Vancouver, what do you expect?” Mark huffs defeated.

“Sorry about that,” Johnny hums, climbing back on top of Mark to continue where they left off, “I needed to go because if I looked at you for a moment longer I wasn’t going to be able to restrain myself, and I could see the bags under your eyes so I figured that sleep was more important for you at the time.”

Mark rolls his eyes to mask his bashfulness, Johnny is always the most important part of his life.

“I think you’ve made me wait long enough, hurry up and fuck me.” Mark mumbles shamelessly.

He loops his legs around Johnny’s hips, linking his ankles together and pulling Johnny down from the small of his back until their confined erections brush against each other. Johnny groans low in his throat at the contact, and the sound alone pulls a pleased whimper from Mark.

Johnny plants a gentle kiss right onto Mark’s lips and he somehow has the gall to grin smugly at Mark.

“What if I don’t want to? What if I want to go slow and cherish you,” Johnny noses along Mark’s jaw and presses another tender kiss to his pulse point, “unwind your body until you’re putty in my hands and begging so sweetly in that airy voice that you get only with me.”

Mark can feel the flush spread across his face, neck, chest, and ears at the filthy but endearing words. The room feels cramped and stuffy, and Johnny hovering above him, pinning him to the mattress doesn’t help. It’s so intimate, exactly what Mark had wanted while he was on tour, but now that he has it, it’s borderline too much.

Johnny is grinding his hips down onto Mark’s tortuously slow while he ravishes Mark’s neck in open-mouthed kisses, and every one of Mark’s nerves feels like they’ve been pulled taut, ready to snap at any given moment. He’s been so on edge because of Johnny for days, and now that the finish line of his desire is being held out of reach is cruel.

“You know,” Johnny drawls as he leans back enough for Mark to see the cunning glint in his eye, “it _was_ my birthday a few days ago, do you have any presents for me?”

Mark swallows down the hybrid of a scoff and a whine in his throat, too turned on right now to counter Johnny’s insistent teasing. He musters enough strength to sit up and push Johnny up along with him while the other is caught off guard.

“Me. Use my body however you want tonight.” Mark lets his eyelids hang heavy and sultry, his lips brushing against Johnny’s with the statement before he pulls his shirt over his head.

Mark only sees the spark in Johnny’s gaze for a second before he’s being pushed back down onto the mattress. Johnny yanks at the waistband of Mark’s pants as he manhandles them off of him, and Mark has to suppress his surprised yelp from nearly being pulled down the mattress along with his jeans.

The power imbalance between them as Mark lays on the bed helpless in nothing but his underwear while Johnny towers above him between his thighs still fully dressed makes Mark’s head dizzy with lust. It hardly seems fair so Mark grabs the hem of Johnny’s shirt and manages to silently convince Johnny to help him take it off.

The sight of Johnny’s muscles is an out of body experience that Mark is still growing used to. He hardly had the time to enjoy them while preparing for their comeback before being shipped off to go back on tour with SuperM again. Now being able to see them—to touch them—again seems like a fever dream.

Mark fishes out a bottle of lube from under his pillow and tosses it down in the general direction for Johnny to do with it what he will.

“So you were prepared,” he arches an amused eyebrow between Mark and the bottle that is sitting beside Mark’s hip, “did you plan this?”

“Perhaps.” Mark cracks a sly grin, pleased with himself. He’s impatient, wanting Johnny to hurry this along as quickly as possible.

Johnny hums, fond and impressed. “Too bad that I’m not going to be using that yet.”

Mark barely has time to register the words before he’s being flipped over onto his stomach. Johnny grips his hips and lifts Mark up to kneel on his knees, his ass on full display with his face in the sheets.

“I think I’ll have my dinner now,” Mark can hear the smile adorning Johnny’s lips as he speaks, “after all, you’re the one who told me that I should be eating you tonight.”

Mark can’t help but want to eat his words if Johnny is insinuating what Mark thinks he is. Then again, they’ve never done that before and Mark has to admit that the idea does make his skin burn with intrigue, but he doesn’t know if he’s mentally ready for that.

While he’s having his internal conflict, he hears a faint gasp from Johnny behind him.

“You’re...wearing these again.” Johnny says between a statement and a question.

He runs his hand along the cartoon figure of the moose on Mark’s right cheek, then scoffs in disbelief as he stares at the prints’ shaded eyes that are probably mocking him from behind their safe wall of tinted fabric.

“I swear this moose motherfucker has been mocking me since that night.” Johnny grumbles, covering the moose’s face with the palm of his hand as he takes a generous amount of Mark’s ass into his hand, digging his fingers into the plump flesh.

Mark mewls at the touch, hoping that there will be marks in the shape of fingerprints there in the morning. “Maybe you should take them off of me then.” Mark suggests, steering the night into the direction that he wants faster and faster until they’re going dangerously above the speed limit.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Johnny’s voice is velvety smooth and normally Mark would practically purr at the tone, but under these circumstances, now he knows that he’s not about to get what he wants. “Too bad _you_ said that I can do whatever I want with your body.”

Mark definitely wants to eat his words, he should know better than to let his dick do the talking for him. He wriggles his ass in feeble attempt to convince Johnny to take pity on him, and he thinks that it works for a second when Johnny curls his fingers under the waistband of Mark underwear and tugs them down, but he only pulls them down enough to rest below his cheeks. His cock is still trapped between the thin layer of cotton underwear and it’s suffocating in the way that it’s straining against the fabric and his precome is seeping through the material.

Mark lets out of frustrated sigh of defeat as he comes to terms with his fate and his grave that he has dug for himself.

“Stop acting like I’m a horrible boyfriend,” Johnny teases as he drags his nails along the two small dimples at the base of Mark’s back, right above his ass. “I’m going to make you feel good.” Johnny assures, mouthing against Mark’s left cheek.

The heat gnawing at Mark’s skin is borderline sweltering at this point and he feels like he could come at the slightest touch against his cock. But, he doesn’t want to imagine the amount of edging that Johnny will make him go through if he relieves himself now, so he reluctantly fists the sheets into his hands to keep them from wandering down.

Amidst Johnny’s peppering of kisses across the curve of Mark’s ass, he pulls his cheeks apart to unveil the puckered rim that greets him with excited twitches. He coos at the image, and Mark tries to stifle the embarrassed groan that’s clawing its way out in his throat but some of it breaks free, encouraging Johnny to ghost is thumb along the rim.

Mark shudders from the cold touch against one of his warmest places, but he settles back in place the more that Johnny rubs at the area. Johnny applies a little pressure, not nearly enough to slip inside, but enough for Mark to feel it, enough to want it—and _fuck_ he wants it.

He lets his eyelids flutter shut as he adjusts to the feeling of Johnny massaging the sensitive area, feeling vulnerable but content that he’s in capable hands. Just as he comes to terms with the fact that he’s going to have to calm down and let Johnny take this insufferably slow, a hot, wet muscle laps at his hole.

Mark moans deep from his chest, slapping a hand over his own mouth to hide the humiliating sound. Despite Mark’s inner turmoil, Johnny doesn’t stop his minute laving, licking another long stripe up his rim. This time Mark exhales a sigh of relief, melting into the touch and relaxing against Johnny’s skilled tongue.

“Let me hear your voice, baby.” Johnny says sweetly and presses a tender kiss to one of his cheeks again.

When Mark feels Johnny flatten his tongue against him his breath hitches in his throat and he arches into the contact for more. The heated breath of Johnny laughing glides across his freshly wet skin, and he can just tell that Johnny has that annoyingly smug grin on his face.

“Good?” It’s short, but it gets the point across.

“Good.” Mark pants, swallowing thickly around the saliva that has pooled in his mouth.

He’s imagined this but has never brought it up to Johnny, though now he’s regretting them not trying it sooner because this feels like heaven. It’s almost enough to make him forget about the neglected heat between his legs, almost.

The slow drag of Johnny’s tongue running circles around Mark’s pleading hole is mind numbing and Mark can’t help the way that his back is gradually arching into the contact, wanting more. To his dismay—and pleasure—Johnny has become fluent in his body language, so he pulls at one of the sides with his thumb before pressing his tongue inside.

Mark swears he sees white for a second and a high pitched whimper slips past his lips, filling the room with pretty pants and whines as Johnny fucks him languidly with his tongue. It’s no challenge against the size of Johnny’s cock, but the small muscle is certainly a force to be reckoned with. He would have never expected being eaten out to feel _this_ good.

Mark tugs at the sheets, trying to fight back the urge to roll his hips backwards onto Johnny’s face and drive his tongue in deeper, knowing that it’s probably not possible for him to reach his eager prostate.

The side of his face is flush against the pillow as he lets airy whines escape his lips. There’s a dull ache forming in the curve of his spine with the way he’s arching it into Johnny to allow him better access and his thighs are beginning to tremble from the pleasure brewing in the pit of his stomach.

Mark is babbling nonsense, jumbled praises and soft sighs of Johnny’s name are like a beautiful symphony to Johnny’s ears. The familiar coil of lust tightens in Mark’s abdomen and he begins to believe that Johnny is going to make him come untouched like this, but as the idea sits nice and pretty in his mind, he loses all contact of Johnny’s mouth.

Mark whines low in his throat in displeasure, earning him an apologetic chuckle from the other man who’s crawling up his body. Johnny sets a grounding palm on the small of Mark’s back, making him lay down flush against the mattress. He climbs up to Mark’s face and kisses his temple when Mark turns a little to look him in the eye.

“I was close to coming.” Mark groans, a pout ever present on his lips—spit-slicked and a little raw from biting them.

Johnny lets his full weight lay down on Mark, a bit of payback for his whining. “There’s plenty of time for that, be patient.” He hums, a warm timbre to his voice that Mark has noticed is especially prominent when he’s turned on, and the sound alone sends a spark of want down to his still aching cock.

Johnny lets one of his hands explore the shape of Mark’s ass while the other plays with Mark’s hair. It’s sexy and sweet at the same time and Mark is so torn about how to feel between the two varying gestures.

Johnny slides one of his fingers between Mark’s cheeks—wet and slick from his saliva—and dares to press it inside. Mark gives in to the intrusion easier than even he was expecting, and that only makes him hornier because now he can really tell how much his body is wanting Johnny.

“That was easier than I was expecting,” Johnny cocks his head curiously as he glides his finger meticulously in and out of Mark’s warm muscle, “I thought that you would be tighter after us not being able to do it for weeks.”

Mark cracks a knowing grin, his eyes crinkling in amusement the wider his own smile becomes and the more confused Johnny’s expression grows. “I may have brought Johnny Junior with me. Perks of SuperM having our own individual hotel rooms.”

Johnny huffs a laugh of disbelief. Johnny Junior, the absurd name that Mark decided to give his trusted purple dildo.

“Well that hardly seems fair,” Johnny tuts as he curls his finger deliberately into Mark’s bundle of nerves, silently relishing in the surprised whimper that it rips from the younger, “did you even miss me at all then?”

“Y-yes!” Mark heaves for breath as Johnny keeps pressure on his prostate, rubbing languid circles into it with the pad of his finger. “Missed you so much, Johnny.”

Johnny’s gaze is reluctant as he searches Mark’s eyes for any hint of a lie. When he doesn’t find one, he presses a soft but lingering kiss to Mark’s lips. He curls his finger into Mark’s prostate again, making Mark reel back with a sudden gasp. Then, he pulls out completely and Mark stares at him deliriously in mild confusion.

Mark doesn’t have to see Johnny uncapping the bottle of lube because he can hear it, and his heart begins to thrum in his chest in anticipation. Johnny presses two lubed fingers to Mark’s opening, and Mark pushes back lightly into the contact to show Johnny how much he has missed him.

Two is definitely more of a challenge than one, but Mark can tell that the usage of his dildo here and there while on tour has kept him moderately prepped for this moment. Mark sighs dreamily at the touch, relaxing underneath Johnny's body that’s pressing down on him like a weighted blanket. 

“You said that this is for your birthday, shouldn’t I be the one treating you?” Mark mumbles, words slurred and voice low as the last remnants of stress leave his body.

“You say that like I’m not enjoying this. I get a lot of satisfaction out of making you all breathy and flustered like this.” Johnny mouths at the nape of Mark’s neck.

Mark hums in content, his breath hitching in his throat when Johnny scissors his fingers apart. Mark had imagined this moment being completely obscene, a rushed mess of chaotic and raunchy pleasure, but Johnny always finds a way to make it sweet with him. Mark doesn’t say it enough, but he really appreciates the way Johnny cherishes him like this, with soft lips against his shoulder blades and delicate fingers delving into his deepest parts.

Johnny scrapes along Mark’s insides, massaging his walls with careful strokes. Now and then he decides to shower Mark’s prostate with attention, and Mark can swear that Johnny is intending to milk out every last bit of his precome. He can feel the swell of it soaking into further areas of his underwear, and he wants nothing more than to be out of them right now.

“That’s enough,” Mark turns to look over his shoulder, “want you in me now, please.” He catches the back of Johnny’s head in one of his hands and guides him up to slot their lips together. It’s much more tame than the kiss they shared before being caught by Yuta, this time it’s more a passionate roll of their lips and experimental licks.

Mark sighs in a mix of disappointment and excitement when Johnny removes his fingers, knowing what’s to come next. Usually Johnny wouldn’t listen to Mark and would make sure that he’s been prepped with three fingers before he thinks about getting his dick inside of him, but Mark can tell by the hard flesh of Johnny’s cock that has been resting against the curve of his ass for some time now that Johnny probably wants to be inside of Mark’s velvety heat just as much as Mark wants him.

Mark can feel the dip of the bed from Johnny moving to take the rest of his clothes off and Mark moves his hands to do the same with the cursed underwear that he’s grown to detest. But, Johnny catches his wrists before he can pull them down.

“Wait, you should leave those on.”

“Oh, so you’ve grown to like them?” Mark mocks with an annoying lilt in his tone as he bats his eyelashes from over his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t say that, but they do cup your ass nicely.” Johnny palms yet again at Mark’s cheeks, spreading them apart to see the now more pink rim of Mark’s hole, clenching and unclenching, ready for him to fill him.

Mark shoves his face into the pillow to conceal the blush to his face from this intimate position and to hold in the smart-ass grumble that’s on the tip of his tongue. All irritation leaves his body though when he feels Johnny press his lubed cock against his hole that he’s spent so long spoiling.

Johnny gets a good grip on Mark’s hips before guiding himself slowly into Mark’s tight heat inch by inch. Mark exhales a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, adjusting to Johnny’s girth and letting him in as quickly as possible. Johnny spreads Mark’s cheeks apart and watches in astonishment at the way Mark swallows him up so perfectly.

Mark feels like his mind lifts at least ten feet above his body when Johnny slides past his prostate and sheathes himself completely inside of Mark. He gives Mark a moment to become accustomed to the intrusion, bending over to press his chest against Mark’s back. He showers Mark’s back in kisses as he runs his hands up and down his sides, glides a finger down his spine, and massages the two dimples at the small of Mark’s back.

Mark’s heart swells with adoration with the way that Johnny always makes him feel _so_ good, so he can’t help but to want to make him feel amazing as well. Mark presses back into Johnny, pushing him impossibly deeper and clenches around the base of his cock. Johnny emits a guttural moan, one that sounds sinful directly in Mark’s ear, his breath hot against his skin.

Mark turns his head to kiss Johnny’s cheek. “You can move now.” He whispers as he lets his head flop back down against the pillow.

He watches Johnny’s face slowly disappear from out of his view and feels him hoist himself up by using Mark’s ass as leverage, taking a generous handful in each hand. His thrusts start shallow, staying buried deep inside of Mark’s intoxicating heat. Quiet words of approval pour from his lips in the form of, “You’re so tight, baby,” and, “you feel amazing,” and of course, “you look so beautiful right now.”

Mark subconsciously tightens more and more with every compliment until he feels like a vice around Johnny’s cock and he swears he can make out every vein of Johnny’s cock inside of him. Johnny hits Mark’s prostate dead on amidst his shallow grinding, making Mark buck his hips up in attempt to run away from or press into the pleasure, he can’t tell which at this point.

His mind becomes a cloud of hazy lust with every well aimed thrust from Johnny, and the elder gains confidence with each endearing moan that it pulls from Mark’s core. Johnny pulls back out more and more with each thrust, reminding Mark just how long Johnny actually is and the thought alone has his toes curling, not to mention the feeling of it actually sliding against his insides like it belongs there.

Mark presses the crown of his head into the pillow and looks down to where his cock is leaking precome through the underwear now and pooling onto the sheets. He bites his lips between his teeth to suppress the whine of embarrassment and the mewl of horniness because fuck he’s so turned on.

The pace of Johnny’s thrusts have picked up and Mark can feel himself bouncing on his cock. He doesn’t have to look back to know that Johnny is staring at the jiggle of his ass, his eyes have been boring into him for a while now. Johnny practically growls at the sight, mesmerized by the way the waistband of the underwear is framing and supporting Mark’s cheeks. He fists the flesh of Mark’s cheeks into his hands and Mark hisses at the sudden roughness.

Mark can tell by the way that Johnny’s hips are snapping now that he’s close, but Mark is even closer as Johnny thrusts harder and his precision stays as perfect as ever. The relentless ramming into his prostate tips Mark over the edge after waiting for so long, spilling into the soiled material of his underwear.

All of Mark’s muscles are pulled taut and he feels like he can’t breathe for several seconds. He doesn’t even get to come down from his high yet because Johnny is still pounding into him, chasing his relief as well.

Between thoughtless moaning, Mark eggs Johnny on to reach his own orgasm. “Come for me, hyung. Come on my ass.”

Mark doesn’t have to try too hard, those breathy orders and his still constricting hole being more than enough to induce Johnny to come. Mark hardly registers Johnny pulling out of him, but he does notice the way he clenches around nothing before hot ropes of come are settling across his cheeks.

Johnny lets his head slump down into the groove of Mark’s neck, both panting and tacky with sweat stuck to their skin. He presses tender kisses up and down the expanse of Mark’s neck, too drained right now to move to cover more of his body with them.

Mark rolls onto his side, forcing Johnny to do the same so that he can kiss his lips. He reaches between them to _finally_ rid himself of the now disgusting underwear, drenched in come and lube.

“I don’t think I can ever wear these again.” Mark scrunches his nose at them as he precariously dangles them from one finger before tossing them onto the floor.

“You know, maybe you’re right. I think I have grown to like them.” Johnny hums with an annoyingly satisfied grin as he basks in the post orgasm glow.

“Too bad, because you’re never going to see them again if that’s how you’re going to act if I wear them.”

“Oh come on, you liked it.” Johnny’s eyes look sleepy before he closes them to press a sweet kiss to the tip of Mark’s nose. “At least I didn’t get you the ‘butt quack’ ones.”

“Thank you for sparing me.” Mark drawls with full sarcasm. He tugs Johnny’s bottom lip with his thumb to press another soft kiss between them.

“How do you feel about a different print then?” Johnny chimes playfully, too mischievous for Mark’s liking.

“What?” Mark narrows his eyes suspiciously towards the other.

Before he can protest, Johnny untangles himself from Mark’s hold and pads out of the room, leaving Mark unwelcomingly cold and alone. Not even a minute passes before Johnny comes back with a pair of red underwear in his hands, complete with a bear eating honey that reads ‘honey buns’.

Mark blinks a few times in awe at the display in front of him.

“I can’t stand you.” He scoffs before pulling the covers over his head and rolling around to turn the other way.

“But you love me anyway.” Johnny coos as he crawls back in bed, cradling Mark and pulling him flush against him. “Thank you for the belated birthday present.” Johnny places one more kiss to the back of Mark’s head.

Mark huffs a sigh as he thinks about a reply. He can be mature right now or he can continue to be mildly annoyed with Johnny’s ridiculous antics. He intertwines his fingers with Johnny’s where they’re resting along the dip of Mark’s waist and brings them up to his lips to kiss the pads of them.

“...thank _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday to Johnny! Better late than never I suppose.  
> Also yes, the red 'honey buns' underwear mentioned at the end are real and made by the same company of the other underwear featured in the story lol
> 
> Remember to show some love to Kinah as well, this fic wouldn't have happened without them!
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/SoftServeTY)  
> [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/SoftServeTY)


End file.
